Memories In The Rain
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: Teaser for a Chibs/OC I'm working on. R&R!


**This was an idea I had for a story. It's a teaser for a fic called Deadly Liasons. I'd like some feedback to see if I should post the actual story. For those who like Second Chance, I'll still do that one as well.**

I'm in Charming, California.

Odd place to be. I've never been to California and I certainly never thought I'd be in some small town with my older brother trying to repair a relationship with SAMCRO that the Hayes' had all but ruined.

The rain patters against the windows of the hospital room as I gaze down at the man I've been in love with for twelve years.

The rain takes me back to Belfast, where it all began.

My name is Morrigan O' Phelan. I'm twenty-nine years old but I'll be thirty in three months. My brother has been a member of the True IRA ever since a year before I was born. From what he told me my father was abusive and my mother died in the birth. I say my mother because we're only half-siblings, his mother took off when he was thirteen and hasn't been seen in Ireland since.

Jimmy never told me what happened to our dad, but I think he killed him. I don't care only because I never met the man. From the rumors I've heard, the bastard deserved it.

I was surrounded by older men since I was a child, and of my six friends four of them were male. The other two were IRA princesses like myself. Kim Hayes, Kelly McKeavy, and I were the ones you didn't want to mess with. We always teased Kim's younger brother Edmond because he always followed us around.

One day when I was twelve I saw my brother was talking with some guy named Larkin. The Larkins were practically outlaw legacies and my brother was always desperate for their approval. Course, he had been in the IRA since he was fourteen so he didn't need to work that hard. Jimmy saw me and told me to go hang out with my friends, so I left – and saw a motorcycle outside. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to mount it.

"Oi!" someone yelled.

Startled, I practically jumped off the bike. Luckily the kickstand was in plane so it didn't fall over.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Well, ya didn't break it," said the man.

He had to have been eighteen at the most. He had a Scottish accent, and I immediately closed my mouth to prevent any girly preteen giggles that threatened to spill out.

That was how I met Filip Telford.

We were pretty inseparable after that incident, although it was Fiona I would talk to more, because it was easier talking about things like boys.

I hate her now, but back then she was my idol. She had everything she could possibly want. She taught me everything I know, especially how to have my way with men.

I should've known with her worldly take on seduction that things would go bad.

They began going bad when I was sixteen.

First, my brother orchestrated a massive attack that killed several police in a local market square.

One of them Kim had been secretly dating, and the three of us had seen it happen. After the funeral, she killed herself and only left her dad a suicide note. It only contained two words: "Fuck you".

I had been the one to find her, along with Kelly. She dropped out of high school the very next day and I only saw her at the bar where the Belfast charter of Sons of Anarchy hung out. Our four guy friends also dropped to join the cause, and my brother was so thrilled it wasn't even funny.

I felt so alone, despite being surrounded by so many people, and felt I had no one to talk to about it.

One night I drove to Filip's, and he listened to me as I talked to him. I couldn't tell Jimmy how I felt, he wouldn't care. Filip seemed to care.

It went on for a while. We would talk, mostly between the times I would come offering to babysit Kerrianne. The toddler would try pulling my hair and giggling when she caught it.

April 30th was my seventeenth birthday and it wound up being a wild party. My "boys" were there and we were fighting with my brother's high-end pool cubes. Filip would soon be going undercover in the British Armed Forces as a medic, and I wanted to find him because I knew his departure would be in a matter of weeks.

He found me instead and we danced to a jig. He was such a good dancer. Fiona had no idea what she was missing out on by never dancing.

I laughed as he twirled me around and then brought me close.

He soon had to leave, though. For unknown reasons it bugged me. Soon only my "boys" and I were left, and had resumed fighting with the pool cubes and singing along to rebel music. I decided I would steal my brother's bottle of cognac.

So I snuck into his bedroom, and…

Turns out he had been home all along.

He had been with one of his conquests.

Only this wasn't any conquest.

It was Fiona. I heard her call my brother's name in the dark.

I was so disgusted that I ran out of there and left the house.

I somehow ended up at Filip's and banged on the door in a drunken frenzy. He didn't believe me when I told him, and why should he? He loved her, they had a daughter together, and he knew I had a dumb schoolgirl crush on him ever since the day we met.

I then ran to a wharf and sat there, crying in the rain. A smelly fisherman and his friends jeered at me, and I tried walking away but they dragged me into an alley and tried to take my clothes off. I began screaming, and I heard a gunshot. One of the men fell and then his two buddies were killed too.

When I looked up to see who my savior was, I hadn't thought it would be Filip. I wasn't thinking and I kissed him right there in the rain. I was surprised to find he was kissing me back, and when we came up for air we both realized we had opened a can of worms that should've remained shut. However, it felt so right. Right before he left for Britain I bought him a cross hoping it would keep him safe. He bought me a gold bracelet with red roses on it.

When he left we wrote each other, my brother thought I had met someone while on holiday and I did nothing to make him think otherwise.

He came back five months later, and we began sneaking around. I would go over to his house and spend time with him and Kerrianne. Fiona was never around. She was always meeting Jimmy at the house, above the bar, or at a sleazy motel. Luckily my brother was so arrogant that he would leave on a whim, or Fiona would come over, and I'd find some excuse to leave. He bought me a car so I couldn't borrow his and I'd begin leaving changes of clothes in the trunk for my own secret affair.

I was accepted to Oxford University and Jimmy hit the roof. He had wanted my help with the cause and how could I do that if I wasn't there for people to teach me how things were done?

I already knew various ways to fight and/or kill by then. McKeavy and Hayes taught me how to use various models of guns, Filip taught me how to box and Jimmy taught me various ways to use knives. He had this awful tacky dagger with a bejeweled handle. He still has it.

Right before Christmas, I snuck Filip into my dorm and we made love for the first time. It was also my very first time, but I had complete trust in him. It was beautiful and no experience I've had could top it.

Right after my first year at Oxford, Filip and I went to Glasgow for a week with Kerrianne. He bought me this ring that was white gold with sapphires, it looked like a wedding band but it wasn't.

By law he couldn't divorce Fiona and was tied to her, but he somehow wanted to give me something that showed we were together.

I didn't mind if we couldn't marry.

However, my brother seemed to mind that he couldn't claim Fiona for himself and within days of getting back from Glasgow, everything went to hell.

I went to one of the bars and saw Jimmy and Fiona standing over Filip – just in time to witness my brother slash my beloved's face with that stupid dagger.

I grabbed a gun from my purse and walked over just in time to see Jimmy raise the dagger over his head.

He was going to kill Filip!

I couldn't let him. I stood in front of Filip and pointed my gun at them both.

The man standing before me wasn't my brother, but an incarnation of the devil with evil eyes and a soulless stare.

My former idol looked at me with beady eyes as I stared her down. Filip whimpered in pain and they laughed. My blood boiled and before I knew what I was doing I had fired a shot into the ceiling and had my gun trained on the bastards.

Jimmy told me I had until dawn to get Filip out of Ireland, or he would kill him the next morning.

I took Filip in my car and drove to a location, I can't recall where just that it was deserted. All I had was a first aid kit in my car and I wasn't even sure I had enough gauze to stop the blood flow.

I was somehow able to patch him up, but I knew he would be scarred for life. We made our way to the ferries, outlining a plan.

We'd but a place in Oxford so I could finish school, and we'd raise Kerrianne together.

Kerrianne. Shit. I had to get her. It had to be me.

I told him if I wasn't back in an hour to go on without me.

I went to the mansion I had grown up in, the goons my brother had standing around let me in and I woke up the little girl only after changing my clothes. My others had Filip's blood on them, and I never wanted her to see that.

We were going down the stairs when I heard a gunshot. I instinctively threw myself over her to shield her from any more bullets. Two more came and I saw a silhouette in the mirror then blood. Kerrianne screamed and I feared she had been hit.

She had blood on her, but it was mine.

_I _had been hit.

I blacked out after that, and was rushed to the hospital where I was too unstable to have surgery, but waiting would cause me to be paralyzed from the waist down.

I took the risky option and survived, spending the entire summer recuperating.

I finished school, and went to Harvard in the States, and had two careers.

Lawyer and East Coast IRA Liason.

I kept the cause flush, but I missed Filip so much.

Then I came here, to Charming.

I told him why I never made it back, and we still have the gifts and letters, so maybe we're not dead yet.

He has to be okay. I need him to be okay.

I need him to wake up so I can see his beautiful brown eyes again.

I just got him back after eleven years of being separated from him by Jimmy.

I can't lose him again for good.

**Feedback please!**


End file.
